Coffee
Benjamin Sisko enjoys a cup of coffee in 2371.]] Coffee was a beverage made by brewing the bi-podal seeds (beans) of coffee plants in hot water. While these plants are native primarily to South America on Earth, there are several varieties from other planets. In 20th century Earth slang, coffee was sometimes referred to as "joe". When Vic Fontaine requested a "cup of joe" during a chat with Julian Bashir, the doctor misunderstood this as a reference to an unfamiliar word, "cuppajo". ( ) By the 21st century, coffee was commonly synthesized from kelp. This ersatz coffee was described as tasting like "parched sorghum and Nile Delta water at low tide on washday." ( ) Klingons became familiar with coffee (transliterated into Klingonaase as "kafei") as one of the spoils of raids against Human colonies. For half of one of the Klingon Kethas's deep-space voyages, all the crew had to drink was Earth coffee and the engineer's "white hot". Kethas noted the two weren't a bad mix. ( ) Coffee drinkers Number One of the enjoyed coffee, and kept a supply of real ground coffee and un-synthetic demerara sugar. ( ) James T. Kirk acquired a taste for coffee in his youth, when his Aunt Ilsa would serve him coffee with an unusually large amount of milk and honey. In retrospect, Kirk considered it to be more like a "liquid candy bar" than a true cup of coffee. Kirk's mother prepared coffee for him in the same manner when he visited the family farm in 2267. ( ) Kirk continued to enjoy coffee as an adult. ( ) While working aboard the following the Talin IV disaster, he was forced to drink "coffee" that had been dispensed in a small cube that had to be dissolved in hot water. Later, the ship's captain, Anne Gauvreau, was able to obtain real coffee beans; still, Kirk reflected, it didn't taste as good as the replicated blend available on his own ship. ( }}) Hikaru Sulu, while stranded on planet Alpha 177 in 2266, jokingly asked the ''Enterprise'' to lower down a pot of coffee to keep him and his landing party warm and alert. ( ) In 2293, Leonard McCoy self-administered black coffee to weaken the effects of both Romulan ale and the hormonal musk of Klingon body odor. ( ) Captain Rachel Garrett enjoyed coffee with her sandwich and salad at lunch time. ( ) She kept a stash of coffee beans and a grinder in her ready room, preferring her own coffee to replicated. ( ) Captain Kathryn Janeway considered coffee a vital necessity of shipboard life. ( ) Following her apparent death in 2380, Q made a point of assuring her there were "bottomless cups" of coffee in the place she was taking her to. ( ) Admiral Alynna Nechayev discovered that her morning ritual of status reports and intelligence briefings before sunrise was a lot easier with a cup of coffee. Her favorite blend was a combination of Colombian beans and Klingon Raktajino that had been introduced to her by Admiral William Ross. ( ) Types of coffee * cappuccino * Deluvian coffee * espresso * Irish coffee * iced coffee * Katheka * Kona * Landras blend * macchiato * Raktajino * Reman coffee * Rilorean coffee * Vulcan mocha * "Even better than coffee substitute" See also * Coffee shop Appendices References * }} External links * * category:beverages